Bound to Time
by EarthSky
Summary: Bound to time, Each life a lie, Memories lost at each end,Eternal Champion of the Norns, The past shall meet the future, Land of Hope or Land of Hate,Renew the life before youths end, Regain the power of the lost M to Be safe Crossover


_**Bound to Time**_

_Disclamer: I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Digimon or any other crossovers that may appear._

_Bound to time, Each life a lie_

_Memories lost at each end_

_Eternal Champion of the Norns _

_The past shall meet the future_

_Land of Hope or Land of Hate_

_Renew the life before youths end_

_Regain the power of the lost_

**Prologue**

**500 Years AC (after the creation of humanity)**

I was tired. There had been many battles and I just wanted it to stop, but I knew that I couldn't quit no matter what. Every one else was beginning to quit. They had had enough they said, that there battle was over and that it was time for the next generation to fight the demons that plagued their lands. But all I could think was that how could they make children fight when most of them had families to take care of.

Over time all but three of us had given up the fight against the darkness when my brother warrior suggested that we could use the essence of the enemy to make a warrior with the strength and skill to fight against the forces opposing us, I tried to tell them that it was a bad idea but everyone thought it was a good plan and soon they had gather the components needed to do the spell.

I still had my doubts about it and when the others dragged a girl in that couldn't have been more than 15 years old I wanted to stop them but they had started as soon as she was in place and if I stopped them the spell would kill the child so I gave her more than just the strength, speed and enhanced senses, I gave her my gift of Sight, my Knowledge of fighting and my innate healing ability given from years of practicing the Arts.

When the ritual ended the girl looked at us and all I could see in her eyes was pure hate, then using her newfound strength she broke free and ran from the cave we were in. I took one look at the other and left as well.

Several years had past before I heard that a girl was starting a uprising against the Demons so I set off to see if it was the one who we cursed to fight for as long as she was alive. After traveling for many months I found the land where she was living. I asked a local where I could find the leader of the uprising and was told that she was down by the lake. I headed down there and when I saw her I couldn't believe it, she was alive and had started to turn the tide of the war as there was now a chance to win. When she turned and saw me hate filled her eyes as she came towards me. "Why are you here" She demanded.

"I am her because I need to tell you that I regret what we did to you and that I want to help you as much as I can" I told her

"How can you help me?"

"I can teach you all I know"

"What makes you think that I don't know more than you do?"

"You are right" I sighed. "You may know more then I do"

"I will accept on one condition"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I will not live forever and once I die this power will be gone" she told me. " so I won't you to make it so the power will move on to another girl and once she dies it will pass on to another and continue till the demons are truly finished"

"If this is your wish"

Then as time passed the spell was altered and I trained the girl and watched as she led a army and forced the demons to leave our world. Afterwards she was known as The Slayer and I became The Watcher. When she died I trained the next and so on for many years. Then as time continued on I aged and began to become weak, and on my deathbed I was visited by Three Goddesses they were the Goddesses of the Past, Present and Future. When I asked why they had come before me they said that as punishment for the pain I caused to innocent children I would be cursed to be reborn continually through time with no memory of the lives before me. At first I didn't think it was to bad then they pointed out that I would never have my peace and that I would never find love or true happiness for all eternity.

Soon The Watcher Became The Lonely Thief

Then The Lonely Thief Became The High Priest

Then The High Priest Became The Lost Knight

And it continued for many Millennia.

A warrior,

A mage,

A Scientist,

An inventor,

A Digidestined

Alexander Harris, Friend of the slayer,

Then a Soldier,

Then a explorer,

And at the end of the one world a child of light who guided the lost to new worlds,

And it continued on till a new evil began to rise,

Time was coming to a Crossroads, one that would decide the fate of all beings.

Riku was sitting by the beach watching the stars thinking about the battles he had fought the last couple of years

'_Why does it feel like I have done all this before?'_

So what do you think? Review and tell what its like


End file.
